But you just call him Karkitty!
by yuusaurus
Summary: Nepeta is totally infatuated with a guy named...Karkat. :33 *AC sighs dreamily* Yet, Equius is completely against it; there is no way that his morail will become matesprits with a vile mouthed, unknown class troll! However, Equius is having his own issues as well, but will that stop him from protecting his morail? Gog Forbid! Equius is determined to stop this at once.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hi hi everyone! My name is yuusaurus, but if you would like you can call me yusa or something. Whenever I put in a "*" it will explain why that is there at the bottom. You probably know that, but just in case I will(maybe. Depending on what I decide or how things play out) put that in every chapter. I will have multiple perspectives. There is some sort of Eq x Ara, but the only reason I am not putting Equius x Aradia in the tags is because of a certain issue you will see later( Pfft, did you really think that I would spoil the story for you?!). Just in case you did not see, Nepeta x Karkat is the main ship in this fanfic. Typically, I might not do this couple (even though I ship it somewhat), but my friend's patron troll is Nepeta. Therefore, this story is for her. Happy Reading To You!

* * *

Karkat P.O.V.

* * *

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You are six sweeps. You tend to have a foul mouth. You think some of your acquaintances/friends can be real *#%$ ^#%*! Whoa there, let's say you think they can be moronic butt cheeks. There's this one girl in that group of people who is somewhat decent, but she's always SO *#$% #* (stinking) happy. You are not interested in her in THAT way of course; definitely not.

* * *

Nepeta P.O.V

* * *

Your name is Nepeta Leijon. You are six sweeps. You tend to talk using cat puns. Almost no one likes your meowrail, so you decided to befriend him, because someone has to be there fur him; so why not you? There is… this um one guy, who is heh… heh… so puuurfect! Even his name has "cat" in it! Well sorta, in a way… but you call him Karkitty!

* * *

Equius P.O.V.

* * *

Your name is Equius Zahhak. You are- YOU DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS SILLY INTRODUCTION, BESIDES ONLY TROLLS OF THE HIGHER CLASSES DESERVE A PROPER INTRODUCTION! You are quickly rushing down the hallway towards your first period classroom; you cannot believe that you let this happen to you, only low bloods should have to scramble down the hallways like hooligans so they are not late for class!

You slam the class door open, which causes a huge, "BAM!" and several people to turn their heads, although pretty much all of them know exactly who it is.

"WAIT, YOU AREN'T GAMZEE!" calls out a feminine, but sort of repulsive voice.

How in the world would she know who I was? Oh yes…that. You proceed to walk to your desk, which is exactly in the center of the class, suiting for the highest blood in the classroom, well for now. You would be the second highest blood in your class, but later on you found out that Gamzee was regurgitating at home, certainly not suitable behavior for someone of the upper classes. He probably just poured some of that purple faygo and added some chunks of whatever he makes those disgusting pies out of into a glass. Next, he probably showed it to his lusus telling it that the substance was throw- up and that he was ill. You are utterly disappointed and confused by his unusual behavior. Those of the upper class are to act with grace and poise. Something that also baffles you is that there is a girl who is (presumably*) of the lowest blood color, yet she has such… composure and elegance. Simply gorgeous! The lowest color which is… no! You will not allow that, foul blood color's name to contaminate your mind! You believe that she deserves to be of higher blood color; the reasons she deserves to be of a higher position on the hectrospectrum are, well you will just list your explanation of why by using an acronym, which is very noble like.

Absolutely lovely

Radiant

Always caring

Daring and courageous

Irreplaceable

Angelic

Mystifying

Exciting

Graceful in every way

Incredible

Doesn't hold onto anger

0k with it.

* * *

Alright guys! Here it is: *if you did not catch on they were not expecting Equius, but Gamzee. Even though, Equius posses great amounts of strength, Gamzee is as equally odd as Equius is strong. *Karkat does not use his blood color for his pesterchum text and doesn't tell others his blood color. Therefore, Equius of course could try to put the pieces together and somehow find out he is the lowest blood color, but he does not; so he does not know of Karkat's blood color, which would make ( according to his knowledge ) Aradia the lowest blood color on the hectrospectrum.

I will post the next chapter soon. (depending on how busy I end up being)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry it is so short guys! ;3; I was in a rush and I'm kind of busy TT A TT. Sorry to dissapoint you guys!

* * *

Nepeta P.O.V.

* * *

Earlier, you were passing notes with Equius, but he did not seem to like it at all. He called it tomfoolery and everything else of the sort, so why in the world did he respond? You got into talking about Aradia with him; he started to sweat and begged that you change the subject. YET YOU DID NOT. Of course, since it is known that it is your duty to make all your shippings become, CANNON. It would be absolutely puuurfect if Aradia and he were to become matesprits! You just need to get rid of Sollux in some way….. kehehehehe~ =w=. You were thinking of seeing if Karkitty wanted to go on a date with you! Oh squee! You would just somehow have to sneak around Equius…nyahehehe….

Karkat P.O.V.

* * *

Today, _that girl_ asked if you wanted to go see a movie with her. You do not really have anything else to do, so why not? You wonder if she would just talk dirt about your interests in movies like everyone else does. You would like to see the new movie that is coming out, although you bet that John is the only person who would actually agree to see it. Everyone else would think that it is #$%^&! (garbage). You hope she will not be late; it really *&^#$% #$ (annoys) you when people are late. Well, you might as well get some rest, so YOU will not be late. Since the movie "date" is tomorrow.

* * *

Author's note:The next chapter will be their date! Squee~ better get ready karnep fans! 3 ewe


	3. Chapter 3

Nepeta P.O.V.

Oh my goodness! You are just way too excited! I-It is finally here! Squee Squee Squee~! Date-With-Karkitty time! You think you just might burst! (It kind of sounds like you already have…) Anyways, you woke up this morning, put on your outfit that you planned out the night befur (Kanaya helped you with it), washed your face, snuck a little mascara onto your eyelashes (fur extra luck!), brushed your teeth, ran like a cheetah (rawr!) downstairs, and rode your kitty bike to the movie theatre. Karkitty is running a little late… but that is okay! I mean you finally got a date with him! Oh if you think about him anymore you will make a fool of yourself by with tomfoolery as your meowrail says.

Karkat P.O.V.

WELL CRAP YOU ARE LATE! YOU EVEN SET YOUR DANG ALRM CLOCK BUT DID THAT WAKE YOU UP? WELL *#$% NO OBVIOUSLY IF YOU ARE LATE IT DID NOT… oh wait is that… WELL %&*#! Now you have to purchase a new alarm clock! Oh yeah the meet up with Nepeta or whatever her name is. No, you are not going to call it a date; it is not a date. You quickly put your clothes on, brush your hair, sprint downstairs, and ride the subway to the theater. Once you step out you see her; she is wearing a short, poofy-ish, teal skirt, a white, vintage sweater, tiny, white boots with bows on the top of the outward side, and a droopy blue ribbon in her hair. Not too shabby. You go up and ask her which movie you are seeing.

To which she replies, "THE AVENGFURSSS! Heh~,"

"Um I'm pretty sure it's Avengers, but okay…" you say to her.

You enter the theatre with her and show a man with a scarf and an awful sense of fashi- wait! This is Eridan; oh my gog he works at the movie theater ha! He is such a *#%$ #$! You walk up to the concessions stand as if you had never seen Eridan before. She orders a large green apple slushy and a box of gummy bears. You order jumbo popcorn and a medium cherry coke. She insists that she pays, but you are going to be a gentleman for once and pay it no matter what she says!

Nepeta P.O.V.

You never knew Karkitty was such a gentleman! How sweet of him to pay for all of the snacks like that! He just has to be the most puuurfect guy you have ever laid eyes on! Right when you get home you will NEED to add a new ship to your shipping wall: Karkat x Nepeta, IN ALL THE QUADRENTS (except kimesis and meowrail of course, because Equius already has the meowrail spot taken and you do not want to be kimesis with your soon to be matesprit of course!) You shall call this new ship, NepKat! It fits completely and still has "kat" in it! Maybe if you're lucky you will be able to sneak a peck on his cheek during the movie and he might even blush a little! Just you wait Karkitty, you won't ever forget this date!


	4. Chapter 4

Aradia Megido P.O.V.

Your name is Aradia Megido. You are six sweeps old and you are very- you sense that these people already know who you are and this introduction is unnecessary. Today is your turn at grub-sitting, since Karkat is away on a date (even though he says it isn't a date, it totally is), Kanaya seemed like she needed a break (at least it looked that way to you), and obviously Eridan is unsuited for grub-sitting (even though he is hated by most of the trolls you are compassionate towards him). You do not mind grub-sitting, besides the grubs are really cute! You just want to squish their little cheeks, but you restrain because the others would think you were acting strangely. Anyways, you are at Sollux's hive because he looked lonely, so you came to keep him company while grub-sitting. Why not? There isn't a law against grub-sitting at someone else's hive.

"AA stop that!" Sollux yells at you a little agitated as you put down Sollux-grub after giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Aw, he just looked so cute, secluded, and he wasn't going to go to try make friends with anyone; so why not?" you tease playfully at Sollux while grinning. Sollux just mutters some words under his breath and goes back to typing. "What was that? I couldn't hear yoooouuuuu." You taunt Sollux with.

"Look AA I'm kind of trying to make a new program here, so if you could just let me work in silence-." Sollux starts to say.

"Aw that's no fun. Come over here and play with the grubs and me! We can be like two lususes (* a mommy and daddy), heh!" you interrupt him (you usually don't interrupt people, but you just had to this time).

Sollux blushes deeply and replies, "AA no way! Nope Nope Nope!"

You get up and pry Sollux away from his beloved computer, " Sorry Professor Hacker Extraordinaire, but the grubs are calling for their lususes (mommy and daddy*)."


	5. Chapter 5

Nepeta P.O.V.

You get seats on the very top row! The seats there get the best view of the screen and guarantee a puuuurfeeeect experience! Karkitty knows his stuff heh! You begin watching the movie while blushing (after all you are sitting right next to your future matesprit). You reach into the bin to get some popcorn as your hand and Karkitty's hand overlap, while trying to retrieve popcorn. Karkitty becomes flustered and retracts his hand while blushing. You try not to, but you just ca- mmmmhehehehehehe! You are so surprised that you break out in little sequences of giggles.

Karkat P.O.V.

Aw why did you have to reach into the stupid bin for some stupid popcorn at the same time as she did! Now she is laughing her butt off and you are stuck looking dumb while blushing. She actually looks kind of cute… whoa! What are you saying? Karkat Vantas doesn't fall in love with Kitty freaks… well maybe. NO NOT WELL MAYBE DEFINENTLY NOT! You are stuck with overwhelming feelings and fighting yourself throughout the whole movie.

Nepeta P.O.V.

The movie is now over and Karkitty and you walk out together. "Hey, Karkitty?" you say to him.

"Yeah, what is it um Nepeta?" Karkitty responds.

"Who is your favorite Avengfur?" you ask him.

"Why would I answer a stupid question like that?" he replies.

You just laugh and smile. "Well my favorite Avengfur is Black Widow! She can really kick butt! Ha ha!" you declare. You grab his hand and run over to the claw machine.

Karkat P.O.V.

You are furious, yet happy at the same time; it is a strange feeling. Nepeta goes over and asks a man who his favorite "Avengfur" is. "Dummy, you don't ask random people stuff like that!" you scold her with. After playing the claw game like fifty times and ending up with about thirty-seven plushies you go outside with Nepeta to enjoy some fresh air. Nepeta stretches a little bit and sighs.

"Mmmnnn, this is nice!" Nepeta states while her hair flows in the cool, summer breeze.

"Yeah, it is." You agree with her. Before you can enjoy the summer air a little more you see a tall figure approaching. The figure is dripping with sweat… crap.


	6. Chapter 6

Nepeta P.O.V.

"Hi hi Equius!" you shout and wave to your meowrail. You wonder what he is doing here. Gasp! Maybe a movie date with Aradia you think. Hmm…. But you don't see Aradia, awww. Maybe she's get pretty for him in the little ladies room, yes that must be it you decide.

Karkat P.O.V.

"Oh dear Gog please let me live, please let me live." you mutter to yourself as he approaches. You grab Nepeta's hand and run for it.

"Where are we going Karkitty?" she asks.

"Um, to McStrider's for some yummy food!" you make up on the spot. You run while clasping Nepeta's hand all the way to McStrider's. Both of you enter and you find a place to sit and tell her to wait there.

Dave P.O.V.

Your name is Dave Strider and you are 13 years old. You're a pretty cool dude and your brother got you this job at the family business. You guess it's pretty cool. You see Karkat walking up to the counter.

"HEY *&^%#! (Butt cheek) I need a Big Dirk and a chicken nugget 'Lil Cal meal." He orders.

You get him his meal and he walks back to his seat. That was okay you guess.

Karkat P.O.V.

You have no idea where you and Nepeta are going to hide next, but you need to think up something real soon, or else you may not live to see her face another day. You enjoy the burger and sip your drink, while plotting what shall be your next move.


	7. Chapter 7

Karkat P.O.V.

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. Just face it Karkat you're going to have to face him. You suck it up as Equius approaches, steaming. You wince a little before making your proclamation, "Equius, I really like Nepeta here and I don't want to die. So please give us your blessing or whatever!" Wow, that wasn't so bad. You laugh nervously.

"Fine, you have my blessing, but she better not have a scratch on her anytime soon." Equius tells you.

"Y-yes, I'll make sure that never happens!" You manage to squeak out.

Nepeta P.O.V.

Your eyes are glistening in this moment. You cannot describe how you feel. Everything is just so right and puuurfect. As soon as your meowrail leaves, you seal the deal with a furrocious kiss with Karkitty. No matter what you have decided this: You will always adore your purrrecious Karkitty and if anyone lays a hand on him they will have their eyes clawed out.


End file.
